Fugindo ao controle
by Pandoras Team Inc
Summary: Durante muito tempo todos pensavam que eles eram apenas fruto da imaginação de um japonês que não tinha o que fazer. Mas o que aconteceria se os cavaleiros de Athena não só existissem como descobrissem tudo que é falado sobre eles na net? 4Cap.
1. A descoberta

**Fugindo ao controle**

Resumo: Durante muito tempo todos pensavam que eles eram apenas fruto da imaginação de um japonês que não tinha o que fazer. Mas o que aconteceria se os cavaleiros de Athena não só existissem como descobrissem tudo que é falado sobre eles na net? Muita confusão com certeza!

Este fic é uma homenagem bem humorada aos Ficwithers que homenageiam todos os dias Saint Seiya com seus textos. Veremos nomes, citações e brincadeiras com fics e escritores conhecidos. Espero que gostem e levem tudo na brincadeira!

Capítulo escrito em conjunto com: Juliane.chan, lulu-lilits, Akane Kittsune, Isis, ziegfriedaenslaed.

**Capítulo 1: A descoberta**

Um dia qualquer...

Mas não qualquer dia!

Hoje era um Domingo!

E, para vários cavaleiros, Domingo significava:

- Farra

- Descanso

Mas, para Mu de Áries, significava, naquele Domingo:

- Fazer compras!

Cantarolando alegremente por Athenas, já que na Vila de Rodório não tinha o que ele precisava comprar. Passando por uma loja, ouve a seguinte propaganda enquanto caminha...

"HADES ESTÁ DE VOLTA!"

Só faltou o coração de Mu parar, de tanto que foi o susto. Estatelou-se lindamente no chão, para em seguida entrar correndo na loja. Tomou um segundo susto, ao ver prateleiras e mais prateleiras com bonecos dos cavaleiros. Ainda pasmo, seguiu para uma prateleira com bonecos de cabelos roxos e pegou um deles.

'Esse... sou eu?' Uma gota imensa corre pelo rosto do santo de Athena.

"Buááááá! Já venderam todos os gashapons dos Dourados!" Uma mulher, que tinha idade de ser a mãe do Mu lamenta.

"Liga não, mãe!" a filha consola.

"Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Mais ao longe, um garoto brincava com um boneco de Ikki. "Ave Fênix!"

Ainda não acreditando no que via, Mu continuava a olhar o movimento ate que sentiu alguém o cutucando:

-Moço! Moço! Você está vestido de Mu de Áries! Que legal ficou igualzinho! Até as pintinhas bobas na testa você tem!

Mu: Eerr... bobas?

Garotinho: Nossa, seu cosplay é melhor do que os bonequinhos, o bunequinho do Mú é tão feio, e a armadura também! Sou muito mais o Hades!

Mu: Hades? Zeus o que está acontecendo? Será um sonho? Um menino que vangloria Hades!

Menino: É a edição super especial de luxo dos bonequinhos... Shun de Hades... Só saíram 50 bonecos no mundo inteiro.E o Shaka é muito legal! O boneco dele é o mais bonito que o do Mu!

Mu pensou seriamente em dar uma boa resposta para o garotinho, mas a comparação da criança o fez refletir " Porque todos sempre me comparam com o chato do Shaka? Não temos absolutamente nada em comum!"

O cavaleiro pensava enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos longos cabelos. O que estava acontecendo ali? Porque ele e seus companheiros eram tratados como grandes celebridades? Porque o bonequinho do Shaka era mais bonito que o seu? Porque ninguém entendia que ele não tinha bolinhas e sim sinais no lugar da sobrancelha?

Sua mente borbulhava com tantos questionamentos. Mas naquele momento não poderia perder seu tempo em divagações, os outros precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo. Tudo aquilo poderia significar que um outro deus estava disposto a perturbar a paz mundial, muito provavelmente Baco.

Ele se dirigiu até um dos atendentes e disse que queria um exemplar de cada bonequinho disponível, queria provar para seus companheiros que tudo que dizia era verdade.

"Esses fãs de cavaleiros parecem insanos, perdem a própria vida. Olha aquele cara ali! Todo crente que é o Mu de Áries. Me pediu um de cada boneco, não me surpreenderia se ele saísse daqui batendo um papo com o boneco do Aldebaram. Um homem velho e barbado desses!" - O atendente comentou maldoso a outro, e ambos riram.

Após quarenta minutos na fila finalmente havia chegado sua hora de pagar pela mercadoria pedida.

"São dois mil euros, senhor, qual a forma de pagamento?"

"O QUE? VOCE QUER ME COBRAR 100 EUROS EM CADA UMA DESSAS PORCARIAS? AS ARTICULAÇÕES ESTÃO À MOSTRA MEU CABELO É DE PLÁSTICO E AS ARMAS DE LIBRA PARECEM FERRAMENTAS DA BARBIE!"

Todos da loja olhavam atônitos o louco fantasiado de Mu que fazia um verdadeiro escândalo. Mu sentiu a pele do rosto corar e tentou se acalmar.

"Sou vou levar eu mesmo, quer dizer, o boneco do magnífico, super poderoso e galante Mu de Áries."-E viu os alguns que achou engraçadinho.-"E estes sete também."

O cavaleiro pagou com dinheiro mesmo e saindo da loja ainda com todos os olhares sobre ele seguiu rumo ao Santuário nem se lembrando do que realmente tinha que comprar.

Na calçada acabou esbarrando em duas jovens, pedindo desculpas em seguida.

"Nossa! Se o verdadeiro Mu de Áries esbarrasse em mim todos os dias, eu ficaria feliz!"-disse uma delas.

"Você e essa paixão pelo Mu. Ele é tão sem graça! Prefiro o Shura!"-comentou a outra.

"Até mês passado você vivia suspirando pelo Hyoga!"

"É que comecei a ler alguns fics do Shura e fiquei apaixonada por ele!"

"Fics?"-Mu parou para ouvir a conversa.

"Amo fanfics!"-continuou.-"Tem aquele site novo e..."

"Com licença."-pediu o ariano.-"O que são fanfics?"

Mais tarde no santuário...

Mu chegava ofegante e chamando todos para irem a sua casa via cosmos, dizendo que era urgente! Imediatamente os cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze que estavam no Santuário apareceram e viram com estranheza Mu andando de um lado para outro da sala, preocupadíssimo.

"Que foi Mu? Qual o assunto urgente?"-perguntou Máscara já entediado.

"Vejam isso!"-mostrando seu boneco.-"Sabem o que é isso?"

"Ah..."-Milo pensou antes de responder, os outros ficaram em silêncio achando que Mu não deveria estar bem.-"Um boneco feito na China e muito mal feito da Barbie?"

"NÃO! ESSE SOU EU!"

"Um boneco feito na China e muito mal feito do Mu?"-opinou Milo.

"ISSO É SÉRIO!"

"Acalme-se, Mu. Conte-nos o que está havendo, mas com calma."-pediu Dohko.

"Não pediria calma se tivesse visto o que eu vi. É muito estranho."

"Conte-nos tudo."-insistiu Dohko.

"Ei! Até que é engraçadinho."-Milo brincando com o boneco do Mu, mas leva um pedala do Kanon.

"Ah, qual é! Vai dizer que não achou engraçadinho?" - Milo pega um boneco do Kanon e outro do Ikki e começa a brincar

"Tirando o fato deles SEREM...bom...engraçados." - Afrodite pega o dele.

"E frágeis." - Máscara e Aldebaran arrancaram as cabeças dos deles sem querer.

"Ainda temos a questão de como chegamos ao conhecimento público." -Camus examina os espectros.

"Não comprou o meu?"-Seiya perguntou, tomando o boneco do Kanon da mão de Milo e examinando.

"Era feio."-respondeu Mu.-"E não são só os bonecos. Conversei com duas meninas na saída da loja. Temos um animê, mangas, filmes e sites na net que falam de nós. Somos heróis de várias gerações!"

"Animê? Mangas?"-Seiya ficou surpreso.-"Somos celebridades?"

"Alguém está enriquecendo às nossas custas!"-falou Ikki.

"Ei! E nosso cachê por usarem indevidamente nossos nomes?"-Milo se pronunciou e todos os fuzilaram com o olhar.-"Digo...como souberam de nós?"

"O fato de vivermos isolados, e termos ficado anos dados como mortos nos manteve alheios a estes acontecimentos."-ponderou Shaka.-"Seguidas batalhas que nos privaram de..."

"Eu sou um anime?"-Seiya ainda não acreditando.

"E de detalhes da nossa vida."-Mu continuou.-"Tudo! Fora o que inventam da gente nos tais fanfics."

"Hã?"-todos em uníssono.

"O que falam sobre a gente, Mu?" alguns perguntam.

"Bem... Por onde eu começo?" Mu estava visivelmente embaraçado. "Nas tais fanfics... Err... Nós somos... Como dizer..."

"Fale logo, não pode ser tão ruim assim." Miro tentava convencer o colega.

"Somos... nas fics... GAYS!"

Após essa afirmação, vários olhares arregalados (inclusive Shaka) e queixos caindo foram vistos.

"Explique isso direito, Mu..." - pede Aioros – "Acho que não ouvi bem. Nós somos o que?"

"Ao que parece alguns dos nossos...hmm.. fãs." - Mu estava da cor da unha do Milo – "Acham que nós temos algum tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo."

"Até aí deu pra entender! Mas a questão é por que!" – Afrodite pergunta.

"Parece que no seu caso e no do Máscara foi devido a atuação de vocês durante o confronto com Hades."

Máscara da Morte olha pra Mu, pro bonequinho, pra Afrodite, pro boneco, pra Mu de novo e enfim fala calmamente.

"EU O QUE?"

"Algumas pessoas acham que você o Afro ficam bem juntos."– Mu não consegue segurar o sorriso, nem ele nem os outros presentes.

"$$¨&&(())(&¨$$$¨!" – levanta furioso.

"Aonde você vai Máscara?" - pergunta Shaka

"Pra uma lan house..." - responde o cavaleiro de Câncer bufando.

"Fazer o quê?" - perguntam os outros.

"Jogar Ragnarok! É CLARO QUE VOU CATAR CADA UM DESSES FILHOS DA MÃE E ENSINÁ-LOS A ME RESPEITAR!"– e acrescentou com um sorriso sádico.- "Nós viajamos entre dimensões deve ser fácil lançar o cosmo via internet..."

Todos olharam para Câncer e correram para a cidade mais próxima. Entraram na primeira Lan House que encontraram, alugando todos os computadores disponíveis para a alegria da gerencia.

"E onde vemos estes tais fanfics!"-perguntou Shaka, olhando o computador como se fosse um ser de outro mundo.

"Vai em um site de busca e digite Fanfics de Saint Seiya."-falou Mu.

"EI!"-Milo apontou para Seiya ao lado dele.-"Por que Saint Seiya?"

"Ele é...o herói do animê."-respondeu Mu encabulado.

Seiya ficou com um enorme sorriso, e todos os demais emburrados.

"ONDE TÁ ESSA #$& DE SITE DE FANFICS?"-berrou Máscara da morte.

Um atendente se aproximou do Cavaleiro, pediu licença e digitou um endereço, a página abriu e ele voltou aos seus afazeres. Todos copiaram o endereço e liam o site, fic por fic.

"Eu não acredito..."-diz Saga surpreso, ora olhando os fics, ora os sites sobre eles.

"Olha pelo lado bom, Saga."-Kanon também estava admirado.-"De certo modo, você conquistou o mundo! Olha, tenho fã clube!"

Todos notaram que Kamus lia com atenção a primeira página do site.

"Dos vinte e cinco fics postados, quinze é sobre mim e Milo. O que é yaoi?"-o francês perguntou sem entender.

"São histórias sobre um casal gay...homens."-respondeu Mu.

"Vocês dois são um casal bem popular, hein?"-Kanon provocou, mandando beijinhos.

Kamus e Milo arregalaram os olhos, se fitaram e:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Silêncio, seus idiotas."-pedia Máscara da Morte.-"To lendo uma história sobre mim...hum...essa Maeve parece gostosa!"

"Por Buda! Quem é essa tal de Raga-si!" Shaka estava abismado. "Eu e o Mu! Quem essa tal de Bélier acha que é..."

"Olhem isso!" Kanon olhava para uma fanfic com título inglês. "Existe amazona de Taça?" Saga negou com a cabeça. "Essa tal de... Á-ca-ni Quit-sû-ni não bate bem da bola não... E ela escreveu uma fanfic yaoi com você e o Aioros, irmão."

Enquanto os cavaleiros de Sagitário e Gêmeos coravam até a alma, Aldebaran percebeu que Afrodite chorava ao ler.

"Afrodite, o que houve!"

"É que... captaram toda minha essência neste fanfic!"

"Ora, até que tem uns que não são tão ruins... nesse aqui eu me dou até bem...PORRA 2 ANOS DE CATIVEIRO! QUEM FOI O FPD Q ME f¨&& DESSE JEITO?"

Num canto, Dohko e Shura riam com gosto. Davam verdadeiras gargalhadas.

"Príncipe dos Saia Jeans!"-Shura apontava pra tela.-"A casa de Aquário parecendo um quiosque...aiai, essa niña me mata de rir."

"Pom Pom!"-Dohko apontando para a tela.-"Ela odeia mesmo a deusa. Mas é muito engraçado...Pom pom!"

Dohko e Shura olharam para Saga e riram mais ainda.

"Pom pom!"-diziam ao mesmo tempo.

"Ficaram loucos?"-Saga perguntou à Kanon que deu os ombros.

"Já chega disso!"-Saga se levanta para o espanto geral.-"Isso tudo mancha nossa imagem de cavaleiros e..."

"Buááááááááááá!"-Shun chorando e apontando para a tela.-"Foram todos para o campo de concentração! Rasparam os cabelos dos cavaleiros...e mataram o Shura!"

"Que?"-todos olham para Ikki.

"Um fic sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial."-respondeu Ikki atrás de Shun, de braços cruzados.

Um arrepio passa pela espinha dos cavaleiros. Eles olham pro fundo da sala e vêem Máscara da Morte apontar o dedo pra máquina.

"Máscara... o que houve?" Afrodite pergunta.

"ISSO... JÁ FOI... LONGE DEMAIS! VOU DAR UMA LIÇÃO NOS ENGRAÇADINHOS, QUE ELES NUNCA ESQUECERÃO!"

Peixes, sempre curioso, se põem entre a máquina e o dedo de Máscara da Morte. "Vamos ver... O..." Afrodite parecia prestes a rir "O Máscara está grávido!"

"CALE-SE, AFRODITE! ISSO NÃO É ENGRAÇADO!"

Os outros cavaleiros também começam a rir, deixando Câncer cada vez mais vermelho.

"ESSA SERÁ MINHA PRÓXIMA DECORAÇÃO! SEIKISHI MEKAI HAAAAAAAAA!"

"Moço, se quebrar o pc tem que pagar."-diz o atendente.-"Se quer brigar com quem escreveu isso, por que não vai na convenção de animês anual que reúne estes doidos do mundo todo?"

"Essa porcaria vai ficar inteira só não garanto quem estiver do outro lado!" - atira Máscara da Morte fazendo toda a rede elétrica da Lan house ir pro espaço

"MÁSCARA!" - gritam Saga, Kamus e Shiryu.

"Deu errado. Espero que os bastardos que estiverem lendo tenho no mínimo enfartado de susto. Ah, eu NÃO vou pagar isso ouviu?" - diz apontando pro atendente surpreso.

"Mas a idéia de ir na tal convenção me parece boa" - Comenta Aldebaran abaixando a mão de Câncer- "podemos ver de perto como essa coisa toda funciona."

"Tá, mas Máscara da Morte, Ikki, Saga, Aioria e Shaka ficam no Santuário"- Sugere Kamus.

"Por que?"-perguntam os excluídos.

Shun e Shiryu apontam pros computadores fumegantes.

"Uma imagem vale por mil palavras, mas essa cena é uma verdadeira enciclopédia" - diz Dohko - " Se um de vocês se descontrolar será o fim"

"Não acho uma boa idéia."-comenta Kanon.

"Por que?"-perguntam Dohko e Kamus ao mesmo tempo.

"E se a Saori desconfiar da nossa saída. Com certeza ela não autorizará esta viagem. Quem ficar será interrogado e pressionado, e ela saberá se mentirem. Ou vamos todos, ou é melhor esquecer isso."-explicou o ex-marina.

"Esquecer? NUNCA!"-Berrava Máscara agarrando a gola da camisa do atendente.-"Onde é essa P$ de convenção?"

"O Anime World! Acontece uma vez por ano, e em cidades diferentes do mundo! Neste ano é no Brasil. Em São Paulo!"-respondeu tremendo.-"E este ano promete ser grande, pois o próprio Kurumada estará no evento. Começa nesta quarta feira."

"Quem?"-Máscara perguntou.

"Kurumada. O criador de Saint Seiya."-respondeu e o cavaleiro o solta, o homem corre.

"Vamos para o Brasil."-diz câncer.

"Brasil! EEEEEEBA! Vou ver minha terrinha!"-Aldebaran comemorava.

"Eu vou atrás destes folgados, quer queiram ou não!"-determina Máscara.

"Todos iremos."-diz Shaka.

"Certo."-suspira Dohko.-"Iremos ao Brasil, atrás destes escritores de fics."

"Ficwrithers."-corrigiu Kamus.

"Ou isso."-diz Dohko.-"Mas não podemos ir às cegas. Temos que saber a quem procurar, além do tal Kurumada."

"Eu tenho uma lista."-Saga mostra a página impressa.-"O que? Enquanto liam estas baboseiras sem sentido, eu trabalhava."

"Você ficou lendo com muito interesse estas tais baboseiras."-Kanon provocava.

"Calado."

"Chega. Preparem as malas."-dita Dohko.-"Partiremos amanhã mesmo!"

Continua...

Huahuahahau..o que eles aprontarão no Brasil, nesta tal convenção? Como Kurumada soube dos Cavaleiros? Quem contou a ele? Respostas em breve...

No próximo capítulo...Reunião.


	2. Reunião

**Fugindo ao controle**

**Capítulo 2: Reunião**

**Escrito por lulu-lilits, Isis, Arthemisys, Juliane.chan, ziegfriedaenslaed e Akane Kittsune.**

Eram mais de duas horas da manha quando um grupo de 18 homens bem vestidos entrou na recepção do Hotel Formule 1, no bairro Paraíso em São Paulo.

"Chamam esse lixo de paraíso? As pessoas daqui têm um conceito bem estranho."

"Para de reclamar Afrodite! Já basta o Shaka ter contado errado as horas do fuso horário na de escolher o vôo. Reze para ter lugar para dormirmos. Quando estiver na sua caminha bem confortável tenho certeza que ira concordar com o nome do local." – Disse Kamus calmamente.

"Mais turistas que vieram para o evento de anime. Devo dizer que eles conseguem ser mais espalhafatosos que aqueles doidos que andam só de preto" – Comentou baixinho um recepcionista antes de abrir um largo sorriso para atender ao grupo.-

"Sejam bem vindos! Como posso ajudá-los?"

"Queremos quartos para 18 pessoas, por favor!" – Dohko se prontificou.

"Bem senhor, estamos lotados, não tem a possibilidade de cada um ocupar um quarto, mas se vocês se dividirem em grupos de três, não haverá problemas."

"Se me colocar no mesmo quarto que o Afrodite, eu mato você Mun-Ha." – Disse Máscara da Morte se lembrando de um dos fanfics onde o pobre cavaleiro de libra era comparado ao vilão de Thundercats por conseguir sair de sua forma velha e decrépita para um belo corpinho de dezoito aninhos.

Uma hora depois estavam todos no décimo andar do prédio e um funcionário mostrava a cada grupo quais eram os quartos que ocupariam. Ficaram divididos da seguinte forma: Mu, Shaka e Shura – Milo, Kamus, Hyoga, - Dohko, Saga, Kanon – Aioros, Aioria, Ikki – Seiya, Shun, Shiriu – Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aldebaran.

Dohko ficou tão irado com a comparação do Máscara da Morte que castigou o canceriano com o privilégio de dividir o quarto com o cavaleiro de peixes. Máscara tentou protestar, mas foi contido pelos outros companheiros que de certa forma, queriam ver o "circo pegar fogo"

Em seu quarto, Máscara da Morte entrava e parou ao ver o tamanho do cubículo. Onde só havia espaço para uma cama de casal e em cima desta como uma beliche uma cama de solteiro, uma pia, um pequeno box. Notou que o sanitário ficava em um pequeno espaço, ao lado da porta de entrada.

"Meu banheiro é maior que este quarto!"

"O que queria pelo preço?"-falou Aldebaran empurrando ele para dentro. E jogando sua mochila na cama de solteiro.-"Vou dormir! Me chamem pro café."

"EI! EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR A CAMA COM ESTE CARA!"-Máscara apontou indignado para Afrodite que ajeitava os cabelos diante do espelho.

"Desencana, Mask. To tão cansado que vou dormir como uma pedra."-disse Afrodite tirando os sapatos e sentando na cama.-"Não ousem roncar."

"O que eu fiz pra merecer isso!"-Máscara olhava para o chão perguntando.-"Esquece a pergunta...me lembrei."

Ouviram batidas na porta e Máscara atendeu. Era Kanon e Saga.

"Que foi?"

"Acho que tem uma festa no quarto ao lado do seu."-Kanon disse e os gêmeos subiram na cama e colaram os ouvidos na parede.-"To ouvindo risadas de mulher."

Máscara também colou o ouvido na parede, gesto imitado por Aldebaran e Afrodite.

"Parece animado!"-comentou o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Vamos lá!"-sugeriu Kanon.

Todos foram para o corredor e viram Milo e Kamus com a intenção de bater na porta do quarto onde estava havendo a tal festa.

"Olha só! Até o francês veio festejar."-zombou Saga.

"Vim para pedir aos bagunceiros que se calem! Quero dormir!"-falou Kamus.

"E eu quero beber juntos com eles."-falou Milo e depois olhou para Kamus.-"Que foi?"

Ouviram gargalhadas e a porta se abriu. Um rapaz de óculos e cabelos encaracolados apareceu na porta, engalfinhando-se numa jovem de longos cabelos loiros e mechas azuladas.

"Por Hades, Talita! Solta o medalhão!"

"Solta o meu medalhão do Hades primeiro, Leandro!"

"Solta você primeiro!"

"Não. Você!"

"Você!"

"Você!"

"Por Atena, eu não solto!"-dizia o rapaz.

"Leo! Talita!"-uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros apareceu.-"Parem com isso!"

"Ela começou, Milla."-dizia o garoto.

"Já atraíram a atenção dos outros hospedes!"-Milla apontou para os cavaleiros.

"Estão nisso há dez minutos!"-uma garota alta saiu do quarto.

"Tia Márcia, ela começou."

"Oi."-Milo lançou seu melhor sorriso para as meninas.

Nisso elas se tocaram que estavam de pijamas, e ficaram coradas.

"Quero ar!"-uma ruiva, usando um pijama amarelo e pantufas de gatinhos apareceu.-"Não cabem doze pessoas neste quarto!"-Desastrada, tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo de joelhos no chão.-"Droga!"

"Você está bem?" Os gêmeos logo se abaixaram para ver, mas acabaram batendo as cabeças no processo.

"Estou, sim..." Juliane, ao se levantar, acha que está no paraíso. Um cosplay do Saga estava bem na sua frente!

"Nossa, você até pintou o cabelo! É natural mesmo?" – July dizia enquanto puxava levemente os cabelos do homem a sua frente para ter certeza que não era peruca.

"Eu não pinto os cabelos, são naturais." – O geminiano falou se levantando.

"MENTIRA! Todos nós sabemos que você tem pintado o cabelo, Saga, pois já estão aparecendo um monte de fios brancos. Deixou uma serva louca tentando achar a cor correta!" – Disse Shura que vinha andando pelo corredor, pois havia acordado com a confusão que se instalou ali.

"Seu espanhol intrometido! Quem te chamou na conversa?" – Saga perguntou alterado, pensou que ninguém soubesse que a quase um ano ele pintava mensalmente os cabelos. Ele pintava os de Kanon e vice-e-versa.

Enquanto isso, no chão ali próximo Talita e Leo, continuavam a batalha pelo tão sagrado pingente, que era uma cópia bem fajuta do talismã que Shun usou durante a saga de Hades.

Eis que de repente uma fumaça arroxeada tomou conta do ambiente e, em meio á uma crise de tosse, dela surgiu ninguém mais ninguém menos que Radamanthys.

"Alguém chamou?"

"O que..."-os cavaleiros apontam para o espectro, que também parecia confuso.

De repente uma porta é aberta com violência:

"Isso são horas de fazer essa ZONA aqui?"- Grita Anelly.–"E isso são horas de estar usando cosplays? O evento só começa às 9 da manhã! E ainda por cima mal feitos, essa peruca de Kamus tá horrível, meu filho."-Fala puxando o cabelo de Kamus.

"Que peruca o que sua louca! Meus cabelos são naturais!"

"Nossa é pior do que eu pensava então, você realmente sai com esse cabelo Xitão na rua? ahahaha!"- Debocha a garota, fazendo Kamus ficar roxo de raiva.

"ESCUTA AQUI SUA..."

"Moço, moço, toma cuidado com o que você fala senão vai sentir na pele a fúria de lulu acordada contra sua vontade..."-fala a menina saindo do quarto onde estava a festa.

"Como se eu tivesse medo de alguém tão pequena assim, e que atende pelo nome de lulu! Ela não vai fazer nem...UH!"-grita Kamus antes de terminar a frase, pelo chute tomado nas regiões baixas dado por Anelly.

"REPETE se for homem!"

"Quem não escuta conselho escuta: coitado moço..."-disse Isis segurando-se para não rir.

"Dor..."-gemia Kamus.

"Tadinho..."-diz uma baixinha de óculos.-"Quer beber algo para esquecer a dor?"

"Melhor não...vai que sobe na cabeça e ele cante Edith Piaff."-zomba Milo recebendo um olhar congelante de Kamus.-"Me chamo Milo e vocês?"

"Você leu esse fic? Eu adoro ele!"-Marcia dava pulinhos.

Enquanto Kamus se torce com o cumprimento da jovem os outros dourados se entreolham.

"Acho que encontramos alguns..."fãs" - comenta Afrodite..

"ÓTIMO!" -Máscara da Morte estala os dedos e avança pra Anelly.-"Garota! Você conhece um animê chamado alguma coisa seiya?"

"Lógico que conheço, e você não? Afinal tá vestido de Máscara da Morte porque?"

Os outros dourados ficam encarando os outros hóspedes, mas sem perder Câncer de vista. Radamanthys também parece curioso, mas ninguém deu atenção ainda pra ele.

"Eu não estou vestido eu SOU!" - responde ríspido.

"Quanto de droga você tomou?"

"Se você é o Máscara da Morte eu sou o Papa!"-disse Leo ainda se engalfinhando com Talita.

"Droga?Droga!TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE VICIADO!"-furioso.

"MASCARA PERAÍ!"- Saga e Kanon seguram Máscara que ia dar uma senhora cacetada em Anelly.

"Olha não sei se você é o Máscara ou não..mas que você cheira a cadáver...Ahh isso cheira. Uma palavra amigo: BANHO!"-provoca Isis.

"Gente! Vamos acordar o hotel todo!"-July pedia em vão.

Nisso aparecem os demais ocupantes dos quartos para verem a confusão. O pequeno corredor do hotel ficou cheio.

"Que legal! Vocês todos vão de cosplays de Cavaleiros?"-July apontou para o grupo.-"Esse de cosplay de Radamanthys

"AGORA EU PERDI A PACIÊNCIA!" - os dourados fazem montinho em Máscara pra evitar acidentes

"Ih, cosplay a essa hora?"-um garoto perguntou.-"Que zona é essa?"

"Nem me pergunte."-suspirou Márcia.

Uma garota de cabelos pretos e aparentando ter uns 14 anos pergunta:

"Opa, não tem mais um Shaka aí não?"

"O Shaka tá dormindo, aquele não acorda por nada. O que está acontecendo? Chamei a segurança, tá um barulho infernal!" - Mu dizia enquanto se aproximava do grupo respondendo, sem entender nada, a pergunta de Akane.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"- Radamanthys pergunta em pé sobre o cordão.

"Boa pergunta e..."-Milo olha bem para ele.-"De onde você saiu?"

"Pelo o que entendi já encontramos alguns fãs que ao que parecem não fazem a mínima a idéia de que realmente existimos e uma delas acha o cabelo do Kamus muito barango, o que sou obrigado a concordar. A outra mandou o Máscara tomar um banho, também acho razoável. O Kamus apanhou, e... porque cargas d'agua o Radamanthys está bancando o gênio do colar de camelô?"-respondeu Afrodite de uma vez, agora notando o espectro ali parado.

"Apenas atendi ao chamado do mestre Hades, sempre que ele esfrega seu cordão é sinal de que devemos nos apresentar. Mas o medalhão havia se perdido há alguns meses quando meu senhor sem querer deixou cair na privada e não percebendo o ocorrido deu descarga."– Assim que o espectro terminou de falar Talita e Leo jogaram o objeto da discórdia longe e fizeram as piores caras de nojo. Radamanthys foi ao chão também.

"Isso tá parecendo aqueles fics de comédias onde os cavaleiros visitam o Brasil e encontram alguns fãs."-comentou Akane para Aldebaran.-"Concorda?"

"Aqueles que as autoras pedem fichas de personagens, cada garota quer ser namorada de algum dourado?"-Aldebaran pergunta e Akane concorda.-"Ah, isso me lemhra...será que a Pisces Luna atualizou Namoradas do Zodíaco?"

Todos olham para Aldebaran.

"Que? Eu gosto de comédias românticas...e..."-aponta para Aiolia.-"Ele leu Maior que tudo e chorou!"

"EU NÃO CHOREI!"-defendeu-se.-"Caiu um cisco no meu olho e...por que Dante morreu?"-não resiste em comentar.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui!" – uma garota morena aparentando ter vinte anos e com ares de hippie sai do minúsculo banheiro, portando um imenso arco e flecha de madeira – "O que!" – ela colocou os óculos de grau. – "Cosplays? Que barato!"

"Mais uma..." – Suspirou Kamus se levantando.-"Isso parece um fic de terror..."

"Quem é você?" – Máscara perguntou apontando o dedo indicador em direção dela.

"Quem eu sou?"

"Ela é a Themys, oras..." – Akane falou como se fosse a coisa mais simplória do mundo.

"Oras, eu vim para o evento, vocês não? Gostei da fantasias de vocês bem feitas. Eu tava experimentando a minha agora já que todos tinham saído do quarto."

"Ah, não. Não acredito que você vai de... "- Tia Marcia mal teve tempo para falar o resto, pois...

"Algo contra eu ir de Ártemis, sua cosplay da Ivete Sangalo!"

"Ártemis!" - os cosplays... digo, os cavaleiros perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é loira..." - Kanon começou.

"E fala como se estivesse drogada."- Saga complementou.

"E anda com uns caras que usam saias."-completou Hyoga.

"E vocês são bichas! Ah, dá licença!" - Arthemisys (nome completo de Themys) saiu empurrando todos sem a menor cerimônia.

"Quando ela escreveu o Mito, pensei que fosse mais delicada."-sussurrou Marcia.

"Se eles forem bichas, vai ser um tremendo desperdício."-July olhando para os gêmeos e suspira.

"Depende do ponto de vista de quem vê."-comentou Akane.

"Yaoista!"-diz July pra menina.

"Hentaista!"-responde Akane.

Ambas se olham e começam a rir.

"São malucas...me deixa arrancar a cabeça de uma delas!"-pedia Máscara.

"Chega! - diz Shun pondo-se entre cavaleiros e ficwriters.-"Isso aqui ta virando uma zona! Máscara quieto, você não vai matar, decapitar, desossar, desmaiar ninguém! Já está tarde e todos estamos cansados da viagem."- disse o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tentando por alguma ordem no corredor.

"Deixem para matar alguém amanhã."-falou Ikki.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-Themys volta correndo.-"Que cosplay de Ikki perfeito!"

"Onde? Onde?"-PandoraAmamiya apareceu correndo do quarto ao ouvir chamarem o Ikki.-"AAAAAAAHHH! Que lindo!"

As duas cercam Ikki, que se esconde atrás de Hyoga.

"Concordo com o rapaz de cabelos verdes."-disse Bicudo.-"Vamos dormir. Amanhã ainda temos que encontrar a turma. Kamui, Darkrose, Petit Ange, Pri e os outros também!"

"Tem razão. Tá tarde e todos querem ir cedo pro evento."-falou July.

"Apoiado, tia July!"-disseram todos para zoar.

"Com licença."-Kanon se aproxima de July.-"Aquela baixinha de sotaque estranho te chamou de Hentaista?"

"O que tem meu sotaque baiano?"-Akane indignada.

"Eu escrevo alguns hentais."-sem graça em responder isso.

"A Tia July escreve a série dos Casais improváveis."-falou PandoraAmamiya envergonhando mais ainda a garota.

"É mesmo?" -Disse Kanon com os olhos brilhando -"Interessante.. então você deve ser a Juliane.chan... você escreve fics hentais com o Saga né?- Disse Kanon se aproximando ainda mais de Juliane, que foi ficando a cada hora mais vermelha -"Eu gostei principalmente daquele em que Saga e Pandora..."

"Opaaaaa!" grita Saga também ficando sem graça -"Cuidado com o que fala!"

"O que tem a minha senhora Pandora aí?"-Radamanthy resolve se manifestar.

"Mas eu só estou..."

"Hey! Que algazarra é esta aqui? Sabem que horas são?"- Falou o guarda que acabava de entrar pela porta do elevador.-"Todos dentro dos seus quartos! A-G-O-R-A! Vocês estão incomodando os hóspedes!"

"Qualquer semelhança com o Tatsume... não é mera coincidência" -Sussurrou Seiya para Shiryu que concordou com a cabeça.

"Vamos todos dormir."-diz Dohko aos companheiros.-"Amanhã conversaremos melhor sobre isso. Todos cedo no saguão do hotel."

Os cavaleiros concordam e cada um vai para seu quarto. Incluindo os fãs. Radamanthys foi escoltado pelo segurança para fora do hotel, já que ele não era hóspede. Mas ele negociou um quarto, e como só haveria vaga na manhã seguinte, dormiu vestido com sua sapuris no saguão do hotel, atraindo olhares de quem chegava na madrugada e dos funcionários de plantão.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Máscara da Morte estava tão cansado, tão estressado, que assim que deitou na cama de casal, tirando apenas os sapatos, dormiu. Sentia um doce perfume de rosas ...e de longe o ronco do Aldebaran...abriu os olhos devagar e deparou-se abraçado com Afrodite, adormecido ainda. Este abre os olhos, encara o canceriano e...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"-grita os dois ao mesmo tempo, se empurrando simultaneamente e caindo estatelados no chão.

Com o susto, Aldebaran bate a cabeça no teto do quarto e solta um palavrão.

"Mas que...P$&!"-xingava Máscara.

"Pra que o escândalo!"-Aldebaran perguntou irritado pela maneira que acordou.

"Ele tentou me agarrar!"-Câncer acusava Afrodite.

"Que horror! Vê se eu tenho cara que preciso agarrar alguém à força."

"E vê se eu tenho cara de quem gosta de acordar abraçado a macho!"

"Tem gente que acha. E que ficam lindos juntos!"-Aldebaran gargalhou, irritando ainda mais Máscara da Morte e fazendo Afrodite revirar os olhos e suspirar desanimado.

"Quem? Quem escreveu isso?"-Máscara com os dentes cerrados perguntou.

"Uma tal de Pepi...Papi..."-tentava lembrar Aldebaran.

"Pipe."-corrigiu Peixes.

"Essa aí."

"Pois eu vou querer ter uma conversinha com ela."-disse Máscara entrando no banheiro.

"Eu, hein? Melhor alguém ficar de olho nele, antes que ele pegue uma cabeça por aí de souvennir."-comentou Touro.

Na manha seguinte, os pássaros cantam, os carros passam, os pedestres esperam, porque sinal em São Paulo é igual cabeça de bacalhau todo mundo sabe que existe mas nunca viu e os cavaleiros se encontram nos computadores no saguão do hotel.

"Todos aqui?"-perguntou Saga e recebeu um sim sonoro.

"Eu também."-falou Radamanthys;

"O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?"-perguntou Seiya.

"Isso!"-Radamanthys mostra uma edição de mangá dos Cavaleiros.-"Saga G...interessante...fiquei curioso, principalmente porque alguns moleques me pararam no caminho da banca aqui em frente para tirarem fotos com um "cosplay" do Rada. Rada? Eu tenho cara de Rada?"

"Quer que eu diga do que você tem cara?"-perguntou Kanon.-"Desinfeta que este problema não é seu!"

"Se tornou meu quando colocaram meu nome no meio!"-diz o espectro.

"Volta pro buraco de enxofre de que veio."

"Você vai me obrigar, Kanon?"

"Chega os dois!"-ordena Saga.-"Isso não é hora de..."

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"-Hyoga e Ikki apontavam pra tela de um computador, que a recepção alugava aos hospedes e riam.

"Que foi agora?"-Saga perguntou cansado.

"Seiya...você sabia do seu amor pela Saori?"-Ikki provocando.

"QUE!"-Seiya quase derruba Hyoga da cadeira e lia o fic.-"Que...como...AAAAhhh...Como inventam tal coisa?"-vermelho de vergonha.-"Mas esta Mary escreve bem, não acham?"

"Shiryu...o mundo todo sabe que a Shun-Rei gosta de você. Menos você!"-Hyoga rindo mais ainda.

"Que?"-Shiryu leu e olhou para todos.-"Como não percebi isso antes?"

"Cego."-responderam todos e Shiryu quis se matar.

"É disso que eu to falando, seus idiotas!"-Máscara falou com raiva.-"Nossa reputação está sendo destruída por estes...estes...escritores de quinta categoria!"

"Olha, não acho. Elas conseguem captar bem a gente em seus fics."-comentou Shura.

"Tem razão. E tem aquele fic que fala de mim, que eu domestiquei um touro e que todos achavam que meu mestre era o Homem do Saco."-falava Aldebaran com orgulho.

"Hum...aquela louca da lulu-lilits e o tal de Pingüim aquariano também...Mizuki, Caliope..."-Kamus ficava pensativo.

"Ei! Qual de nós será o mais popular?"-Milo pensou.-"Nhai...lógico que sou eu."

"Por que você?"-Kamus se manifestou indignado.

"Porque sou lindo, gostoso, um espetáculo de homem?"

"Há! Eu sou o mais popular! Até ganhei aventura solo."-diz Aiolia, folheando o mangá que Radamanthys havia comprado.

"Eu sou o mais popular."-diz Shaka.

Começaram a discutir quem era o mais famoso, não chegando a nenhuma conclusão, por fim, alguém elevou a voz, colocando ordem.

"Chega!"-Dohko berrou.-"Que tal se formos ao Anime World? Lá descobriremos quem é o mais popular diretamente com os fãs!"

"Certo!"-todos concordaram.

"E quem ganhar?"-Ikki sugeriu.-"Leva o que?"

"Os outros serão seus servos por uma semana."-falou Milo.

Houve um silêncio e todos concordaram. Então os elevadores foram se abrindo e os jovens hospedados no mesmo andar que eles desceram, vestidos a caráter para irem ao evento. Alguns de camisetas com imagens de animes, outros de cosplays de cavaleiros e amazonas. A maioria cantando uma musiquinha brega, que deixava os dourados envergonhados apenas por escutarem:

"**Tem sempre alguém no cosmo ajudando o cavaleiro a vencer**

**E só o vencedor pode vestir sua armadura de ouro**

**Eu sei que esse torneio vai fazer nosso universo tremer**

**Guerreiros são guerreiros nas estrelas é que está seu tesouro**

**É nas constelações que a luta vai começar**

**Aqui o bem e o mal até um deles ganhar**

**Silêncio nas estrelas, um grito ecoando no ar:**

**Seiya, Shiryu, Shun!"**

"O que é isso?"-Shun perguntou.

"O preço da fama."-Shiryu respondeu, envergonhado.

"Ei! São os cosplays dos cavaleiros!"-dizia o que reconheceram ser Leo, usando uma armadura dourada imitando a de virgem, feita de EVA.-"Cara! É de você que precisamos."-apontando para Kanon.

"Eu?"

"É! Precisamos de um Saga de Gêmeos e você é a cara dele. Precisamos encenar os espectros invadindo o Santuário!"

"Você é Shaka!"-Kanon apontou para Leo.

"Sim."

"Eu...Saga!"-aponta para o irmão.-"Por que não ele?"

"Você tem mais cara de Saga."-respondeu.

Saga escondeu o rosto e os demais riram.

"O Rafael não quer vestir de Saga e a Julie tá de cosplay, mas de Grande Mestre. Precisamos de um Saga!"

"Eu..."

A porta do elevador abriu e mais três chegaram. Kamus reconheceu Anelly e se escondeu atrás de Aldebaran. Isis cantava algo sobre o Mestre do Mal, fazendo Saga se encolher mais ainda.

"Ele é maldoso , Ele é desleal, Ele é perigoso...É o mestre do mal!"-Isis depois aponta para o elevador.-"Anda Mestre!"

"Esta peruca tá torta!"-um cosplay de Mestre do Santuário, com peruca azul, cujos cabelos lhe tampavam o rosto saiu.-"Talita, cadê a adaga?"-parou ao topar em Saga.-"Desculpe...oi!"-sorriu.

"Oi, July.chan!"-Kanon lhe sorriu, empurrando o irmão.-"Sabe...eu li aquele hentai comigo e..."

"Com você? Ah...você tá de Kanon."-ela riu.

"Desinfeta!"-Saga empurrou o irmão e lançou um sorriso maligno.-"Não! Eu sou o Kanon e você Saga."

"Que? Pirou de novo?"-Kanon arregalou os olhos.

"Você não prometeu que iria de Saga e eu de Kanon?"-e o colocou diante de Leo.-"Tem o cosplay da sapuris pra emprestar pra ele? Afinal, você vai ajudar os garotos na encenação, não vai?"

"CLARO!"-Leo falou e Kanon quis mandar todos para outra dimensão, principalmente quando Radamanthys gargalhou.-"E vocês não vão por as armaduras de seus cosplays?"

"A gente vai colocar elas lá no evento."-explicou Saga.-dando um tapinha nas costas do irmão, foi para o lado de July.chan.-"Vamos para o Anime World!"

Continua...

A seguir: Mais ficwrhiters...Mais confusão!

Bem...espero que estejam curtindo a brincadeira com os fics e seus autores. Agradecimentos a quem autorizou a colocar seu nome no fic, e quem eu não consegui entrar em contato...não fiquem bravas. Estamos citando fics que lemos e gostamos muito, e queríamos homenagear a todos!

Tem mais citações e homenagens no próximo capitulo. Será que MdM pegará a cabeça de alguma fã de Mozinho e Mozão? (obrigada a Pipe que entrou na brincadeira e deixou usarmos suas expressões.). Akane achará o cosplay do Shaka? Kanon encenará Saga no palco do evento? Milo deixará de ser metido? Kamus perderá seu medo da Anelly? Shiryu não sabia mesmo que Shun-Rei gostava dele? Seiya assumirá Saori? Alguém internará os loucos que decidiram fazer este fic?


	3. Chegando ao Evento

**FUGINDO AO CONTROLE**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Chegando ao Evento**

**Capítulo escrito em conjunto com: Juliane.chan, lulu-lilits, Akane Kittsune, Isis, ziegfriedaenslaed, Alana e Pingüim.Aquariano.**

No metrô da Estação Paraíso.

Enquanto compravam os tickets de passagem, as fãs que acompanhavam os Cavaleiros discutiam qual dos cosplays era o mais lindo. Claro que as opiniões eram bem diferentes uma das outras. E os cavaleiros ouviam, embora tentassem fingir que não era com eles.

"Gente! Perfeito esse Ikki!"-babava Arthemisys, apoiada por Pandoraamamiya.

"Eu amo o Kamus, vocês sabem disso."-diz Anelly.-"Mas este Milo!"

"Meninas! Que Milo perfeito é esse!"-exclamava Marcia e o cavaleiro de escorpião começava a se achar o tal.-"Olha que cabelo! Melhor que o meu!"

"Devem gastar uma fortuna em xampus e chapinhas."-diz Milla.

"Nem devem passar em frente à um cabeleireiro! Olha o tamanho dos cabelos! Não devem ver tesoura há anos."-comenta Isis, levando cotoveladas e pedalas das amigas.

"Continuo achando que é peruca, uma bem presa!"-comenta Anelly.-"Ninguém anda com esse cabelo!"

"Sabem, vocês falando do Milo, a gente aqui no metrô, lembrei daquele fic." – July falou, não conseguindo conter o riso.

"Aquela do Milo tarado no Metrô?" – Isis falou apontando para o cosplay Milo que naquele momento estava terminando de tomar uma coca-cola e acabou se engasgando com o conteúdo.

"Eu li esse fic, altos hentai, muito bom!" – Disse Seiya rindo da cara vermelha do escorpiano que com o comentário do cavaleiro de Pégaso quase teve uma parada respiratória de tanto tossir.

"Milo, el Terror del Metrô!" – Zombou Shura passando por Milo.

"Não pode falar nada, Shura." - O cavaleiro disse se recuperando da crise de tosse. – "Eu que não pego carona com você, el matador! Eu li o fic que a menina fez de resposta para a minha magnífica performance nos trilhos."

"Deram sorte que não juntaram os dois pra fazerem performance junto."-comentou Ikki.

"É mesmo Milucho, eu adoraria ficar presa num vagão de trem com esse seu corpinho esculpidos pelos deuses." – Disse Afrodite sedutoramente se aproximando de Milo que se escondeu atrás de Kamus, mas o francês, sempre amigo, saiu da frente para dar passagem ao pisciano.

"Sai para lá Dite, seu caso é o Mozão ali, oh!" – Milo se defendeu mostrando a direção do Máscara da Morte – "Vai lá que ele é só amor para dar, em vários sentidos."

"Estou te zoando, amoreco. Meu negócio é outro, tá?"

"Gente, esses caras são doentes!" – Isis comentou – "Eles realmente acreditam que são os cavaleiros, eu disse que essa coisa de gostar de anime deixam as pessoas alienadas. Olha só para isso! Otakus xiiitaas!"

"Você precisa por Buda no coração menina!"- Disse Shaka levantando e dirigindo se a garota.

"E você precisa desesperadamente arrumar esse cabelo seu... sua chapinha ta começando a sair!"

"E porque que vocês não andaram ainda hein? Não vão mais no tal evento não?"-Desconversou Shaka

"Estamos esperando nossos amigos que já moram aqui em SP."-respondeu Leandro.

"Por todos os Deuses do Olimpo, mais loucos!"- Disse Aioria – "Temos que acompanha-los? Não sei se agüento!"

"Pede ajuda para o seu irmão! O Shun vive fazendo isso e adianta!"-Ironizou Leo, que logo tomou um soco de Tathi – "Tá não tá mais aqui quem falou."

Ficaram parados esperando...esperando...uma hora, duas e nada. Máscara da Morte estava impaciente e explodiu:

"Merda! Esse povo não vem não!"

"Se tá tão estressado, por que não vai na frente?"-gritou uma estressada Annely.

"Porque...porque..."-o italiano ficou vermelho.-"Não sei como chegar no evento..."

"Ah...vocês não sabem?"-July olhou para todos e eles confirmaram envergonhados.-"Deixem de maldade e deixem eles irem com a gente."

"Tá, tia Julie!"-disseram ao mesmo tempo para zoar a ruiva.

"Olha quem tá chegando!"-disse Leo animado.-"Caraca! ATENA!"

No mesmo instante os cavaleiros tiveram as mais diversas reações. Uns se esconderam, outro se posicionaram de maneira respeitosa e os mais sensatos (Saga, Aioros, Shaka, Mu e Kamus), perceberam que não era a deusa que se aproximava.

"Kelly!"-acenaram Talita, July e Milla-chan.-"Priii!"

"São duas garotas comuns, seus idiotas."-disse Shaka aos demais.

Uma dessas garotas estava vestida normalmente com calças jeans e camiseta, outra era um cosplay de Atena, com báculo e tudo. Elas vinham acenando, sorridentes para a turma.

"Oi, pessoal e...AHHHHHHHHHH!"-a garota chamada Pri apontou para Seiya.-"Que lindo! Pégasus! Amei essa roupa! Você está igualzinho ao meu amor!"

"Pessoal, esta é a Pri Gilmore!"-Leo fez as apresentações.-"E a nossa Atena, Kelly!"

"Bem, agora só falta o Iza, espero que ele não demore não quero pegar fila." – Disse Annely olhando para o relógio e depois voltou os olhos para o cosplay de Kamus e a olhava com desconfiança. A garota caminhou até o rapaz que deu pequenos passo para trás buscando se afastar ao máximo da baixinha enfezada.-" Não vou fazer nada não, ow, só quero pedir desculpa. Não queria ter te machucado ontem."

"Não queira!" – Miro falou indignado – "Você afundou o pé na ária de lazer dele e tem coragem de dizer que não queria machucar, não quero nem pensar o que você faria se quisesse."

"Eu tava nervosa nem pensei no que estava fazendo e ele também provocou. Olha desculpa mesmo, se quiser aceitar aceita, se não também to nem ai!"– Disse a garota olhando diretamente para Kamus –"Como fez isso?"

"Isso o que sua louca?" – Ele perguntou com a voz fria.

Annely se aproximou mais e ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o rosto do cavaleiro. Ele tentou esquivar, mas atrás dele só havia uma parede que facilitou a aproximação. A jovem passou os dedos nas sobrancelhas do rapaz admirada com a bifurcação.

"Como fez para dar esse efeito na sobrancelha, ficou perfeito!"

"Elas são assim! E não goza, ta? Eu as detesto!"– ele falou tirando as mãos da garota de seu rosto e se afastando definitivamente.

"Bem, eu acho lindo, é sexy!" – Ela disse rindo, afastando também.

Naquele momento um rapaz alto, moreno, bonito e sensual adentrou os corredores da estação do metrô com um belo sorriso no rosto e um piercing na sobrancelha, em um cosplay que lembrava um Jonhy Bravo moreno.

"Sorriam meninas, eu cheguei para alegria te todas as minhas esposas."

"Mas como é convencido, gente!"–Isis disse debochando.-"Fala Pingüim.Aquariano!"

"Pin!"-as meninas saudaram.

"E aí meninas! Vamos, eu consegui um ônibus, assim a gente pode ir zoando até o evento."

"Ai gente que menino mais prestativo!"– July disse abraçando o rapaz que logo correspondeu ao abraço.

"Então vamos logo, se não a gente se atrasa."– Marcia tomou a frente do grupo.

O desespero tomou conta dos cavaleiros, sem o pessoal como eles iam para o evento? Não sabiam nada de São Paulo, nem mesmo Deba que era brasileiro, pois nunca esteve na grande cidade.

Shaka, que era um baita de um folgado foi seguindo o grupo com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

"Vão ficar ai esperando uma inspiração divina para saberem como chegar a esse tal de AW?"– ele disse com seu tom de voz sempre calmo.

Os outros cavaleiros começaram a seguir o Shaka, saíram da estação de metrô, e deram de cara com um enorme ônibus, sorte deles que o pessoal ainda estava embarcando e Annely discutindo com o Iza, falando mal do Kamus...

"Então, srta. Annely, é Kamus com K e apesar de não saber o que quer dizer cabelo de Chitãozinho, isso me soa um tanto quanto um insulto."

"Cara, você não pode estar falando sério... Você não sabe quem são Chitãozinho e Xororó?"-dizia a moça indignada.

"Estão falando de mim?"-Kamus perguntou a Milo.

"Nãããooo...deve ser outro com cabelo de Xitão."-respondeu o Escorpião, esquivando-se de um tapa de Kamus.

Os outros cavaleiros começaram a seguir o Shaka, saíram da estação de metrô, e deram de cara com um enorme ônibus, sorte deles que o pessoal ainda estava embarcando.

"Ué... Quem chamou esses cuecas?"– Iza olhou indignado para aquele bando de homem que entrava no ônibus.

Shaka simplesmente ignorou o questionamento do garoto e se sentou ao lado de Akane, que, no momento, precisava de um babador. Os demais cavaleiros seguiram o exemplo do virginiano e foram se sentando.

"Oi! Muito prazer meu nome é Saga, o seu e Julie-Chan, não é?"– July mal conseguia juntar as palavras em uma frase, simplesmente admirava o cosplay, que por ora ela chegava a pensar ser mais perfeito que o próprio Saga.

"É Juliane, Julie-chan é meu nick só." – A ruiva respondeu.

"Como o da princesa em a "Princesa e o cavaleiro". Fic muito bom, eu particularmente gostei muito, você pegou bem a minhas reações. Você que é a princesa?"

"Fiz tantos fics para os outros, acho que merecia um, não é?"

"Sem dúvida! Eu também adoraria fazer um fic com você."– Ele disse quase sem perceber, mas um a voz maléfica vinda banco de trás fez com que o rosto do cavaleiro ficasse vermelho.

"É! Ele queria fazer um fic hentai com você, bemmmm "auto inserção", se é que entende."

"Cala boca, Kanon! Cuida da sua vida!"

"Talvez o Kanon esteja com ciúmes e queira fazer inserção no irmão."-alfinetou Isis.

"É verdade, Isis, eles se amam tanto e ficam tão lindo juntos!"-ironizou a Lulu.

Os gêmeos se olharam com profundidade, mantinham um forte contado visual até que não mais agüentavam falaram com todo coração:

"QUE NOJO!"

"Ei, Shura!"-Aiolia o chamou, vendo que o espanhol escondia algo no bolso da calça.-"O que está escondendo aí?"

"Nada."-disfarçou.

"Mostra pra gente!"-pediu o leonino.

"Cuida da sua vida!"

"É a foto de uma cosplay de Faye Valentine que ele tá louco pra conhecer. Já que no flog que ela mantêm, avisou que iria ao evento."-falou Shaka sendo intrometido.

"Eu te mato projeto de Barbie!"-Shura tentou bater em Shaka, mas uma voz autoritária se fez presente.

"EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE BAGUNÇA AQUI!"-exclamou Juliane, baixando a professora nela.-"Rafael, sem piadinhas sobre a masculinidade do Shaka, alguém dê um babador pra Akane. Você!"-apontando para Kanon.-"Outra piadinha e vai se sentar ao lado da Isis! Izaias, para de cantar a Atena! Os próximos engraçadinhos, brigas, discussões ou o que for ficarão de castigo no ônibus! Fui clara?"

"Sim!"-todos responderam ao verem espantados o ataque de fúria.

"Quem está cantando Athena?" – respondeu Izaias com a maior cara lavada, com o abraço ao redor do ombro de Kelly.

"Então..."-sentando e sorrindo como nada houvesse acontecido.-"Você mora aonde mesmo, "Saga"?"

"Pois é... De onde você é mesmo?" – perguntava Izaias, voltando a conversar com a Athena do ônibus.

"Desde que cheguemos logo a P do evento e eu possa pegar as cabeças das tais yaoistas, por mim tá liberado!"-exclamou Máscara da Morte.

"Ainda com essa idéia maluca?"-perguntou Afrodite indignado.

"Mas é claro que sim! Principalmente a tal que escreveu um M-preg comigo!"-alterado.

Neste instante Akane encolheu-se no banco e Shaka perguntou.

"Acaso seria você quem escreveu sobre isso?"

"Pssiu! Seu amigo levou muito a sério o personagem!"

"Ora! É só uma expressão literária! Você não devia se zangar tanto por causa disso, Máscara!"-dizia Shaka.

"É mesmo! Relaxa e curta a viagem!"-dizia Milo.

"Que legal que vocês acham isso!"-dizia Akane.-"Então deveriam ler Após uma Festa de Baco!"

"Hã?"-exclamaram os dois.

"Vocês dois ficaram lindos grávidos!"-Akane com os olhos brilhando.-"Seus Gêmeos com o Kamus são a coisa mais fofa do mundo, Milo! E o seu filhinho com o Mu, Shaka...é tão fofoooooooo! Adoro aquele pestinha com cara de anjo! Dá vontade de apertar!"

Um breve silêncio e...

"O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-Milo e Shaka gritaram, assustando a todos.

"É só uma expressão literária, rapazes. Não deveriam se zangar tanto."-Máscara devolveu irônico.

"Você não acha que está levando muito a sério essa coisa de se passar pelo Saga, não? – July perguntou com insistência, afinal todas as perguntas que fazia para o rapaz ele sempre respondia como se fosse o Saga de verdade.

"Eu não tenho como responder de outra forma, não tenho culpa se o tal de Kurumada parece ter realmente feito uma pesquisa profunda sobre nossas vidas."

"Gente, esse cara ta meio surtado, não tá não?" – Observou Pingüim.

"Moço isso é doença, é serio você deveria se tratar!"- July disse se virando para janela, a conversa já estava perturbando.

"Bola fora, Saga!"-Kanon provocando.

"Esta bem então, vamos falar a verdade! Meu nome é Nikos, tenho 33 anos, sou realmente grego, mas é claro que não sou o Saga, eu não poderia ser, não é? Agora que fomos devidamente apresentados e não existem mais segredos entre nós, você concorda em sair comigo depois do evento?"

"Ela topa sim, ela ta doidinha para aceitar"- Annely brincou e July teve vontade de se levantar e matar a amiga.

"Então estamos combinados."

"Eu mal te conheço!"-respondeu.-"Não saio com o primeiro que aparece, não."

"Até o fim do dia, você muda de opinião."-Saga sussurrou para ela.

"Com licença!"-ela levantou-se e foi se sentar com Marcia.

"E fooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."-Isis falava.

"...Um tremendo fora!"-Kanon completou, batendo na mão estendida de Isis.

"Ficaram amigos agora!"-Saga olhando furioso para seu irmão e para Ísis, que ainda riam.

"Tsc, tsc... O cara do cabelo azul usou estratégia errada" – comentou Pingüim em tom de análise. – "Precipitou-se, erro de principiante..."

Antes que pudesse completar a frase o "ficzeiro" leva um pedala de Akane.

Kamus, que estava sentado ao lado de Annely, manteve se calado por boa parte do trajeto. Annely, já irrita com o mudismo de Aquário, resolve perguntar :

"Você jura que elas são de verdade? Nunca vi ninguém com a sobrancelha assim. Só ele... o Kamus do anime, mas ele não é gente então não conta."

O francês arqueia uma sobrancelha:

"Então eu não sou gente? Por acaso sou o que?"

"Eu não disse que você não era gente eu disse que o Kamus não é, qual é seu nome?"

"Kamus. Não atendo por outro nome, pelo que eu saiba."

"Delira mesmo! Acho que o chute que eu dei ontem afetou mais seu cérebro do que suas partes íntimas."

Os cavaleiros próximos começam a rir.

"Por que acha que estou delirando?"- Kamus pergunta após lançar um olhar gélido aos amigos que continuavam rindo. De repente ele se lembra que a garota ao seu lado era uma daquelas fãs – "Ah, esquece."

"Sabia que com esse beicinho, você fica ainda mais lindo!"

"Huuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm..."-todos falam.

Kamus esconde o rosto entre as mãos e suspira resignado.

"Está bem eu saio de perto de você, seu chato, já que minha presença te incomoda tanto! Mala!"

Annely levantou-se, mas o ônibus fez uma curva fechada com muita velocidade, fazendo a garota perder o equilíbrio e cair desajeitadamente em cima de Kamus, ficando com a cabeça em seu colo... de bruços.

Kamus ficou vermelhíssimo, de vergonha. E sentiu a temperatura do ônibus subir rápido demais.

"LU! Você tá legal?"-Talita perguntou e a moça nem respondeu.

"Lê-levanta!"-pedia Kamus.

"Não. Se eu levantar sei que todos vão rir!"

"Não vão rir! Todos estão preocupados!"-dizia Kamus e ele olhou para Talita que até mudou de cor tentando não rir.-"Levanta que isso é constrangedor!"

"Não!"

"Não pode ficar o caminho todo com a cara enfiada em...em..."-calou-se, corado.

"Querem que a gente dê privacidade?"-Milo perguntou, e Kamus lhe jogou a primeira mochila que viu pela frente.

"Levanta!"-ordenou.

"Não! Não pode me obrigar!"

"Levanta!"-segurando ela pelos ombros e tentando levanta-la.-"Mas...larga a minha perna!"

"Não!"-Annely aperta a coxa dele.-"Você malha?"

"Malho sim e...PARA COM ISSO!"-ele que estava envergonhado por todos estarem olhando para a cena.-"Faremos o seguinte!"-ele sussurra.-"Se eles rirem de você...eu deixo você bater no Milo."

"EI! Ouvi isso!"-Milo protestou.

"Promete?"-ela perguntou.

"Prometo!"

"Não me coloca no meio!"

Annely suspirou e levantou-se devagar, de olhos fechados. Sentou-se ao lado de Kamus e abriu os olhos devagar...todos começaram a gargalhar. Lilás de tanta vergonha, ela dá um soco doloroso no braço de Kamus.

"OW! Por que me bateu? Era para bater no Milo!"

"Ele tá longe, você é homem e merecia isso! É culpa sua!"

"Minha!"

"Se não fosse tão mala eu não teria levantado e em conseqüência o ônibus não teria me derrubado de boca no ...no...VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU!"-furiosa.

"É um belo jeito de pedir desculpas pelo chute que deu ontem. Nada como um carinho para compensar." – Máscara da Morte falou entre o soluço e outro de tanto rir, chegava a chorar. – "Ah Kamus, Não reclama há quanto tempo você não ganha um carinho assim, deveria estar feliz!"

Kamus agradeceu aos deuses o fato do motorista avisar que haviam chegado ao evento, assim ele pode pegar Máscara da Morte e jogá-lo para fora do ônibus sob os olhares assustados de todos.

"E você, menina, fica longe de mim! Se não quiser ter o mesmo fim."

Em um silêncio sepulcral todos foram descendo e se juntando à fila que se formava entrar na Universidade onde o evento ocorria.

Os cavaleiros ficaram com os queixos caídos ao entrarem. Para cada canto que olhavam havia algo que se referia a eles. Cartazes, inúmeros cosplay, Bonecos, cds, dvds, pôsteres... Não acreditavam que sua popularidade chegasse a tal ponto. Havia coisas de outros animes, mas nada se comparava a eles.

"A caçada vai começar! Tenho a foto de cada uma das yaoistas, elas que me aguardem!" – Máscara simplesmente largou o grupo para trás e iniciou sua busca. Nem percebeu que havia um painel de informações que indicava as salas de encontros, inclusive a sala yaoi.-"TE PREPARE PIPE! DARK FAYE! BOTAN MINAMINO! LITHOS OF LION! AKANE KITTSUNE!"

Akane se esconde atrás de Aldebaran.

"Vocês não falam para ele que eu sou eu, tá?"-pediu a menina.

"Entenderam o que ela disse?"-Aiolos perguntou.

"Não."-responderam todos.

"Alguém vá atrás dele antes que ele faça uma loucura!"-ordenou Dohko.

Afrodite, Aldebaran e Shura o seguiram.

"E os demais...cadê o Milo?"-Dohko perguntou.

"O Milo tá aqui!" – respondeu Pingüim.

"Aí aonde?" – indagou Dohko curioso, vendo o jovem segurando uma corda cuja ponta se estendia até a multidão de pessoas do evento.

"Peraí que ele já vem..." – Sentindo a corda dar algumas fisgadas, Pingüim começou a puxá-la com força. – "Opa... desta vez rendeu..."

A corda veio com um monte de meninas amontoadas sobre algo que estava presa a ponta. Pingüim logo se prontificou a ajudar as moças a se levantarem e começou a conversar com elas.

Quando elas saíram de cima umas das outras revelaram o que as havia atraído tanto: Milo estava amarrado à ponta da corda, agora meio atordoado por ter sido arremessado na multidão, agarrado por dezenas de garotas enlouquecidas, e agora puxado de volta.

Enquanto Milo recuperava-se do baque, Pingüim conversava animadamente com as garotas.

"Ele estava pescando garotas com o Milo?" – espantou-se Dohko.

"Isso é demais, cara!"-Milo empolgado. Viu umas cosplays de Sailors e saiu correndo atrás delas.-"Meninas!"

Elas pararam e admiraram o rapaz com armadura idêntica ao do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, logo estava posando para tirar fotos abraçado com elas.

"Sem vergonha."-disse Dohko.

"Hum...será que funciona comigo?"-Aiolia acenou para um grupo de garotas e elas responderam com sorrisos e suspiros.-"Vamos à caça, irmão?"

"Agora mesmo!"-os dois saíram.

"Estão usando suas armaduras e a fama para pegar mulher?"-Dohko não acreditava.

"Muito criativo..." Disse Shaka admirado. Dando um passo para trás, pisou no pé de uma garota com uma foice.-"Desculpe e..."

"Olha por onde anda!"-colocando a foice bem no nariz dele.-"Além deste cosplay pobre, é cego? Abre os olhos!"

"Eu pedi desculpas e..."

"Eu ouvi!"-ela respondeu em um tom que gelou a espinha de Shaka, e sorriu de uma maneira que o fez estremecer de medo.-"Aceito suas desculpas."

"NaruL!"-Akane a saudou.

"Oi."-respondeu de volta, colocando sua foice no ombro e seguindo caminho.-"Vão no andar dos Fóruns!"

"Tá!"-responderam o grupo.

"De repente...senti o cosmo daquela garota...parecia um cosmo cruel e maligno!"-Shaka dizia em pânico.

"É a Naru."-respondeu a July.-"Ela é legal! Malignamente legal!"

"E agora, que tal se a gente procurasse o tal Kurumada que está no evento e..."-falava Kanon.

"Não pode agora, cara! Temos que te vestir pro desfile de cosplay!"-Leandro o chamou.-"Vamos colocar a sapuris de gêmeos."

"Vamos discutir isso direito!"-pedia Kanon em vão sendo arrastado pelos garotos.

"Eu quero ver isso!"-Saga e os demais foram atrás.

"E nós?"-perguntou Arthemisys.

"Comprar mangás?"-perguntou Marcia.

"Sim!"-e as garotas foram para outro lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar do evento...

"Eles estão aqui? Descobriram tudo?"-uma voz dizia.

"São lerdos! Levaram vinte anos para descobrir."-outra respondeu enfadonha.

"Eles estavam mortos."-uma respondeu.

"Isso não justifica a lerdeza de raciocínio deles."

"Ai, que será divertido! E agora?"-um entusiasmado.

"Vamos assistir de camarote o que eles farão."-anunciou o que parecia ser o líder.

"E se Atena descobrir?"

"Ela não vai descobrir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário...

"ONDE ESTÃO TODOS!"-Atena perguntava furiosa a um Tatsume apavorado.

"Não sei, senhorita Kido!"-em lágrimas.

"E se aparecer algum deus psicopata querendo a minha cabeça? Ninguém aqui para me defender a não ser o energúmeno do Jabu!"-Jabu estava rindo olhando para o lap top da deusa.-"Do que está rindo?"

"É que a senhorita por um momento ficou parecidíssima com a Atena que a Talita escreveu em Naquela Noite."-respondeu Unicórnio.

"Do que está falando?"-Atena pega o lap top e começa a ler. E a cada linha arregalava os olhos.-"MAS O QUE É ISSO?"

"São...fanfics, senhorita."-respondeu Jabu.

"Eu prefiro os de Harry Potter."-respondeu Tatsume se calando diante do olhar da deusa.

"Chama o Kiki!"-ela pediu com meiguice.

Minutos depois, o garoto aparece diante da deusa.

"Kiki...para onde o seu mestre e os demais cavaleiros foram?"-a deusa perguntou.

"Eu não sei, senhorita Atena. Meu mestre não me disse nada e..."-Atena balança na frente dele uma sacola escrita PS2.-"FORAM AO BRASIL, EM UM TAL DE ANIMEWORLD EM SÃO PAULO!"-respondeu pegando a sacola e babando com o seu conteúdo.

"Brasil?"-Atena estranhou.-"Tatsume! Prepare meu supersônico! Vamos para o Brasil!"

Continua...

Os cavaleiros chegaram o evento! Máscara da Morte encontrará as yaoistas para levar suas cabeças? Shura encontrará sua Faye Valentine? Kanon fará papel de idiota no show de cosplays? Pingüim se dará bem com as meninas ou ganhará mais tapas para sua coleção? Quem são as figuras misteriosas? Atena chegará em São Paulo a tempo? Shaka perderá seu medo da NaruL?

Esta e outras respostas...em breve...espero!


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: Confusões econfusões

**FUGINDO AO CONTROLE **

**CAPÍTULO 4: Confusões e...confusões **

**Capítulo escrito por Arthemisys, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune, Kagome-chan LP, Lulu-Lilits, Pingüim.aquariano, ZiegfriedAenslaend. **

- Cadê elas? Cadê as malditas?!-o Máscara da Morte perguntava enquanto olhava dos lados.-CADÊ AS YAOISTAS?!?!

Nisso parou uma garota com uma placa: procuro um amigo yaoi. E perguntou a ele:

- Ei! Quer ser meu amigo yaoi?-sorriso inocente.

- NÃO!-berrou.

- Buuuuáááááááááá!!-saindo correndo.

- Quem este povo pensa? Eu sou o poderoso e terrível, e também modesto, Cavaleiro de Câncer!-um rapaz com uma camisa com a foto do Máscara parou.-EU SOU O FODÃO! MACHO! CATO TODAS! VOU MANDAR ESTAS YAOISTAS FAZEREM SEUS FICS COM O HADES!

- Mestre!-o rapaz se ajoelha agarrando a capa do cavaleiro.-Eu esperei a vida toda por você!

- Que qui há! Que qui há! Que qui há!-tentando se soltar.-Me solta pivete!

- Sou ZiegfriedAenslaend!

- Saúde!

- Não,não! É o meu nome mesmo!-insistiu.-"Quero ser seu discípulo no caminho da falta de compaixão e piedade!

- E eu quero que você me solte agora mesmo ou também vai virar adorno da minha casa! – MM falou com uma voz tão fria o menino se afastou imediatamente.

- Tá legal, tá legal... Só porque fez uma roupinha melhorzinha, acha que pode ficar tirando onda. Não sabe brincar não brinca! – o rapaz foi embora sem mais olhar para Mascará da morte que ainda mantinha um olhar insano. – Nefelibata ...

- Masquinha para com isso! Porque você não relaxa e aproveita a festa. Eu estou me sentindo tão glamuroso com todos esses olhares curiosos. Aproveita também bobo, pelo menos aqui tem gente que até te admira e...

- Cala a boca Afrodite e eu já disse que quero você a pelo menos dez metros de distância!

- Mas é difícil "Mozão", já viu como isso aqui tá cheio?

- Ai gente, olha que lindo! Dois cosplay do Mozão e do Mozinho juntos! Ah, deixa a gente tirar foto vocês! É um casal tão lindo, fofo, feliz...Enfrentam toda a sociedade para viver essa grande paixão.

Máscara da Morte estava a ponto de mandar o grupo de garotas para o seikishiki meikai há, quando foi impedido por Afrodite que lhe deu um forte abraço enquanto posava todo sorridente para as fotos.

- No-jen-to. -Ziegfried (alguma coisa ele tem o nome dificil¬¬) comentou ajeitando os óculos.

- Você de novo?!-Máscara explodiu ao ver o rapaz encarando-o com olhar de tédio.

- Fazer o que? Não posso deixar alguém como você sujar a imagem do melhor e mais poderoso cavaleiro de Atena! -falou o rapaz.

- Ele não tá sujando a minha imagem não.-comentou Afrodite.

- Não falei com você, seu emo esquisito!-disparou o rapaz.-Normalmente eu costumo respeitar opiniões divergentes, mas vocês estão abusando do direto de esculachar o guardião da casa de Câncer!!Vocês não merecem ser chamados de fãs!!!!

- Não gosta, não lê, não olha!- reagem as yaoistas.

- É o que eu faria só que vocês estão fazendo essa blasfêmia na minha frente!-dramático ele.-E justo você...Como se atreve a fazer um cosplay tão bem feito para avacalhar o meu cavaleiro favorito,a expressão máxima do poder, a nata dos guerreiros de Atena, seu yaoísta?!?- avança para Mdm esticando o indicador com tamanha veemência que algumas garotas do grupo de yaoistas que fotografava recuaram.

- Tá querendo morrer, pirralho?-O Cavaleiro de Câncer até gostou do nata dos guerreiros de Atena mas a parte de ser chamado de yaoista não pegou bem

- Ele me chamou de emo?!-Afrodite ainda não acreditava.- O que é emo?

- Hmm... É, talvez eu tenha ido longe demais quando falei emo... Mas você está exagerando no estereótipo do narcisista. Assim não dá!Acaba descaracterizando a personagem. Seria interessante se você relesse a obra para melhorar a interpretação.

- Estereótipo? Má interpretação? Descaracterizando? Garoto você já está passando dos limites!" –Afrodite foi ficando vermelho.

- Vocês estão é com inveja do amor puro e caliente do Mozão e Mozinho. Vai ver são três enrustidos" – disse Jéssi Amamiya ,das yaoistas arrancando risos das outras e de um razoável grupo de simpatizantes.

- Por que vocês não se juntam e... - Ao invés de falar, Dark Faye, usando um cosplay de Faye Valentine, prefere recorrer a um gesto pra lá de explícito.

-O QUÊ?!– gritam os três em uníssono após sofrerem com uma terrível imagem mental

-Ih, parece que eles gostaram da idéia! – Botan Minamino e Scorpion Lyra riem ao notarem as expressões chocadas dos "cosplays" e do fã xiita.

-Estão até falando juntinhos. - Ayumi e Lithos se juntam às gargalhadas

-Tudo o que precisam é sentir o calor de um homem bem coladinho no corpo de vocês... -falou Pipe, uma morena de cabelos encaracolados e óculos, bem sorridente.

Tanto o jovem fã como o Cavaleiro de Câncer se posicionaram espumando de raiva diante do grupo de yaoistas. A única diferença era que para quem estivesse prestando atenção uma luz brilhava no indicador do suposto cavaleiro.

- UMA COISA É CRÍTICAR OBRAS CLARAMENTE APELATIVAS E SEM ENREDO, OUTRA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE É OFENSA PESSOAL! – bradava Ziegfried

- Isso aí, Pipe!-DArk Faye, ignorava a fúria do rapazote e bate na mão de Pipe, comemorando.

- Peraí!-pediu Máscara da Morte erguendo a mão e depois apontando para Pipe.-Você é a Pipe?

-Sou sim!-respondeu altiva.

-Beleza!-sorrindo malignamente e apontando o dedo para as garotas.

-Rapazes... Menos... Não há necessidade de tanto nervosismo...- Afrodite, temendo o pior resolveu tentar acalmar os ânimos. Já sabia Máscara da Morte iria se descontrolar durante o evento, mas com apoio moral de um fã nem Atena o seguraria.

-Isso já foi longe demais! Pro inferno com o sigilo, com o disfarce e principalmente... - brada o Câncer erguendo o indicador brilhante na direção das yaoistas- Pro Inferno com vocês!

- Uau, olha só que efeito!-exclamou Ayumi inocente.

- Atenção total aos detalhes. Não é todo mundo que tem essa paciência.-disse Faye.-E de cosplay eu entendo.

-Se ele entrar no concurso vence na hora.-comentou Lithos.

- Ah, que isso é só uma luzinha barata, qualquer um faz isso.-criticou Pipe.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna preparar esse cosplay.

- Será que dói botar uma lâmpada no dedo?

- ONDAS DO INFER...

- SEGURA ELE!!!-gritou Shura de longe.

- MONTINHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-gritou Aldebaran, abrindo caminho correndo em meios às pessoas, chamando a atenção de todos, antes que Máscara da Morte concluísse a frase e o disparo que condenaria os dois a severas punições (para falar o mínimo). O cavaleiro de Touro se lançou no ar, em um pulo olímpico, direto no Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Mamma mia...-gemeu Máscara, com a sombra de Aldebaran crescendo sobre ele. Sua última visão, antes de uma dor enorme em suas costas e a escuridão e falta de ar...foi a região sul de Aldebaran.- "Aaaaaa..."

Todos os presentes que assistiam à cena gemeram de dor pelo pobre Cavaleiro.

(parada para a beta deste capítulo imaginar a cena e declarar: sem comentários...¬¬)

- Todo mundo tá ok? - perguntou Aldebaran com um enorme sorriso, e braços cruzados, sentado sobre Máscara da Morte.

- SEU IMBECIL! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? – rosnava Câncer tentando respirar debaixo de Aldebaran, gemendo de dor.-Sai de cima de mim...sua mistura de ursinho Gummy com Barney!

-Simples, meu caro amigo.– retruca Afrodite agachando do lado de Máscara da Morte, ainda debaixo de Aldebaran.–Por aquele motivo!

O cavaleiro de Peixes falou um pouco alto demais e todos os acompanharam o seu dedo erguido para as armações metálicas do ginásio, de onde literalmente choviam pombos. Todos imóveis e rijos. Total, completa e inexplicavelmente mortos.

"..."-silêncio total.

- Muito bom. Deveria pelo menos ter me deixado matar as garotas, pelo menos eu não seria exposto inutilmente.-reclamava.-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, ALDEBARAN!!!!

- Ainda não.-Shura determinou chegando finalmente.-Seu maníaco! Ia disparar seu poder contra garotas indefesas? Enquanto estivermos aqui, estaremos de olho em você e...e...e...-Shura foi ficando corado, olhando as garotas.

-Shurinha?-perguntou Afrodite.-Que foi?

Shura caminhou até uma das meninas, vestida de Faye Valentine.

-Usted é Dark Faye?

A morena ficou estática, diante daquele monumento que era a representação mais perfeita que ela havia visto do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, sua paixão. Ela abriu a boca, balbuciando alguma coisa.

- Eu...eu...e bem...eu...-gaguejava.

- É ela!-Pipe a empurra para frente, sorrindo.

- Eu a estive procurando o tempo todo.-falou Shura, pegando em suas mãos.-Minha vida toda...

- Eu...eu..eu...-ela só conseguia pensar no tamanho de sua excalibur.-Foda-se! Eu sou a Dark Faye, o que você quer?

- Usted...

- Hummmmm...-responderam todos em volta, maliciosamente, já que ela havia ficado em choque com a declaração.

Faye olhou bem para a cara do espanhol e...

- BOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!-rindo da cara dele.

- Mas hein?!"-pergunta Zieg.(vou resumir este nick enorme)-"Perdi alguma coisa?"

- Sai...de..cima...de mim...-Máscara gemeu..ficando azul pela falta de ar que o peso do amigo lhe provocava, antes de perder os sentidos.

- Ops...-Aldebaran saiu de cima dele.

- Maskinha?-Afrodite o cutucou com um pedaço de pau. (não me perguntem de onde ele tirou isso. U.u...sem piadas infames.)

- Morreu?-Pipe o cutucou com o pé.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto tudo isso, nos stands de mangás...

- Uia! Tem o mangá de Basilisk! - Arthemisys estava com seus imensos olhinhos castanhos a brilhar.

- Onde você mora não têm mangás? - Marcia perguntou.

- Tem sim! Mas não tem com vendedores vestidos de cosplays!

- Eu não sou cosplay.

- Mas você está a cara do Seiya!

- Err... u.u Eu SOU O SEIYA!!! ò.ó - e após um suspiro, continuou. - e não vendo mangás.

- Esquece ela. - Ikki retrucou, olhando alguns mangás hentais. – Afinal, uma pessoa que teve a coragem de dar uma irmã capeta para mim não é alguém para ser considerada.

- O que foi que você disse?! – ela quase pulou em cima dele. – Pois saiba que eu sou a maior fã do Ikki! Tenho certeza de que ele adoraria ler "Um Novo Rumo"!

- Você?

- Não, eu falei que era a vovozinha... Claro que sou eu!!!

- Ela tem cara de fanática. O.o – Seiya cutucou.

- Ela É fanática. u.u – Márcia completou.

- Então prove tal fato. – Ikki desafiou, cruzando os braços.

- Então ta! – e depois de alguns segundos, disparou apontando para o mangá que o cavaleiro tinha em mãos. – O Ikki jamais leria hentais. - Themys falou entre sorrisinhos maldosos.

- E por que não? - ele falou, se aproximando da jovem. - Ou você acha que ele é tão yaoi quanto o Afrodite e o Máscara da Morte?

- O Ikki jamais seria yaoi! - ela defendeu de imediato.

- Ótimo... - ele respondeu, analisando a ficwriter dos pés a cabeça.

- Para quê essa radiografia?

- Simples: estou com uma imensa vontade de largar de vez essa vida de leitor de hentai. A realidade é mais interessante, concorda comigo?

- Seu... – ficou até sem palavras.

- O que foi? Um pokemom comeu a sua língua?

Na realidade, a ficwriter estava babando pelos olhos azuis e é claro, pelo conjunto da obra em sua frente.

- Solte-a ou o farei padecer os piores pavores do Tártaro, seu profano!

Ikki, Seiya e os demais se voltaram em direção a um rapaz loiro, de cerca de 1,80 metros de altura, vestindo uma esvoaçante batina sacerdotal e com um olhar sério e frio.

- Lord Hades! - Arthemisys correu em direção do rapaz, se escondendo por detrás dele.

- HADES?! - os cavaleiros de verdade prontamente ficaram em posição de guarda. Menos o Ikki, é claro.

- Sim, o próprio! - o rapaz respondeu com um sorrisão de smiley e continuou, dizendo. - O que aquele ser mortal estava fazendo com você, minha querida?

- Aquele cosplay? Ele tava me passando a maior cantada, acredita?

- Um mortal cantando a minha filha de fórum? – depois de coçar a cabeça por alguns instantes, falou. – Então ta. Vai morrer.

- Ela é uma serva de Hades! - Seiya bradou.

- A Pandora também era. - Ikki falou. - Seus idiotas. Não estão percebendo que ele não é o Hades?!

- Confirme tal calúnia, seu mortal insolente! - o rapaz respondeu, com o dedo indicador na cara de Fênix.

- Certo... Farei você ter bons sonhos. - ele respondeu sarcástico.

- AAA!!! Ele é tão lindo imitando o Ikki!!! - Arthemisys parecia estar apaixonada pela encenação improvisada.

- Bons sonhos? Tente, seu ser insignificante e... Baixinho! Uhauahauahaahauaha!!!

Ele bem que iria provar, mas como sempre, o Shun que não gosta de brigas...

- Que tal irmos embora? A apresentação de cosplays vai começar daqui a cinco minutos! Talvez encontremos os cavaleiros de ouro por lá.-sugeriu Andrômeda.

- Deixa, Shun...Quero ver o Ikki arrebentar este "Hades".-falou Hyoga de braços cruzados.

- Shun tem razão. Sem confusões, lembram?-avisou Shiryu sabiamente.

- Olha! Eles têm a coleção encardenada de Digimon!!!-Seiya com olhinhos brilhando pegando uma edição de luxo.

Todos olharam para Seiya com uma gota titânica na face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso, na Área Cosplay...

Ele vestiu primeiro o peito e os ombros...Depois colocou os braços e as pernas...e por último, o cinto e o capacete...

Todos feitos de EVA!

Leandro saiu do vestiário improvisado se sentindo como o próprio cavaleiro de Virgem. Olhou para o rapaz que o acompanhava, que não parecia nem um pouco animado, ao contrário, parecia estar implorando a Hades uma passagem expressa para o Tártaro.

- Ah, que é isso! – tentou anima-lo – Não ficou tão ruim assim! Você já é parecido com o Saga mesmo, ta ótimo!

- Deve ser porque eu e ele somos irmãos gêmeos? – desdenhou o outro, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

- É mesmo, tem aquele doido do seu irmão lá...Como é mesmo o nome dele? Nik...Nikos, é isso?

- Eu só queria saber onde ele arranjou esse nome ridículo... –sussurrou Kanon.

- LEO!! – se viraram e perceberam outros dois garotos, estes vestidos de Shura e de Kamus.

Leandro puxou Kanon pelo pulso até onde estavam os cosplayers. Ele foi logo apresentando: o rapaz vestido de Kamus era Kurt e o de Shura era Bicudo.

- Estes são seus nomes mesmo ou são aqueles nicks?

- Não, estes são nossos nicks! Meu nome mesmo é Victor! E o Bicudo chama Gustavo!

- Ainda bem que o Leo arranjou alguém pra vir de Saga! Qual é o teu nome rapá'?

- Kanon.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas encarando o cavaleiro. Alguém podia jurar que uma bola de poeira passou entre os rapazes.

- Hahaha, que irônico! Só não confunda os personagens lá em cima hein!? – disse Kurt cutucando Kanon.

Os rapazes formaram um círculo, como os que os jogadores de futebol fazem antes de entrar em campo.

- É agora galera! Vamos mostrar pra essa cambada quem é fã aqui! – Leo olhou diretamente para Kanon e continuou – Sei que a gente se conhece há pouco tempo, mas entenda...nos preparamos para isso... – o olhar do cosplay de Shaka lembrou Kanon dos discursos auto-motivacionais do cavaleiro de Pégaso – ensaiamos, e agora... chegou a nossa vez! Decoramos as falas, vimos os mangas e os episódios para revisar a apresentação, pela nossa honra...não...pela honra...pela honra do PANBOX!!! - bradou Leo, socando o ar enquanto Kurt e Bicudo repetiam o gesto emocionados.

Kanon olhava abismado aqueles três sem entender nada. Então ele ousou perguntar...

- O que é PANBOX?

Os três pareceram congelar imediatamente. Viraram lentamente para Kanon e Kurt respondeu devagar.

- É a abreviação de Pandora's Box...

- Ah... – resmungou Kanon, ainda sem entender e agora incomodado pelo jeito com que os três olhavam pra ele – E o que é Pandora's Box?

- ...

- Depois a gente explica!- bradou Leo.- Por Hades, e nosso grito de guerra?

- Vamos citá-lo agora! –falou Bicudo.

- "Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando... Mas não! Eu estou aqui di-vulgando! DÁBLIU DÁBLIU DÁBLIU PONTO PANBOX PONTO COM PONTO BÊ ERRREEEE!!"-gritaram os três fãs ao mesmo tempo, diante de um Kanon estupefato.

- Onde amarrei meu dragão marinho?-Kanon se perguntava.

Nisso chegou um rapaz, com uma prancheta na mão e cara sonolenta avisando:

- Grupo que vai encenar a morte de Shaka, vocês são os próximos.

- Vamos, galeraaaaaaaaa!!!-gritou Leo.

Kurt empolgou:

- Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando...-Mas foi calado por Kanon.

-Não ouse repetir isso, amigo.

Saga estava assistindo um grupo que apresentara uma coreografia estranha de Sailor Moon, e imaginando o que Kanon aprontará com sua imagem.

- Isso não vai prestar.-suspirou.

- Acalme-se, no máximo irá arruinar sua imagem perante seus fãs aqui presentes por anos.-respondeu Shaka ao seu lado.

- Não deveria estar andando por aí?-indagou o geminiano.

-Deveria, mas...sinto uma presença estranha neste lugar.

- Que presença?

- Creio que nosso real inimigo esteja bem próximo de nós e...-aponta para o palco.-Vai começar. E o que é aquilo??!?!

Shaka abriu os olhos, encarando estupefato Leandro subir ao palco com uma armadura feita de E.V.A amarelo, pintado de dourado, recitando:

- As flores se vão, elas murcham, as estrelas brilham..mas sua luz um dia se tornará escura...Esta Terra, este sol.. está galáxia, todo o universo chegará ao fim um dia..

- Chega de blá, blá,blá e vamos logo dar um Athena Exclamation nele e acabar com esta palhaçada!-falou Kanon de repente, estragando a cena.

- Ei, amigo. Saga não fala isso!-Bicudo o cutucou, nervoso.

- KANON! PARA DE ESTRAGAR A MINHA ENTRADA!-Saga gritou no meio do povo.

- SUA ENTRADA? É A MINHA APRESENTAÇÃO, "SAGA"!-respondeu ao irmão.

- PARA DE PALHAÇADA E FAZ DIREITO!-Saga exigiu.-SE VAI REPRESENTAR A MIM, FAÇA DIREITO! UMA REPRESENTAÇÃO DIGNA DE MINHA PESSOA!

- Ah, é?-Kanon sorriu malignamente.-Farei algo digno da sua pessoa, maninho.

- Isso não vai acabar bem.-murmurou Shaka, escondendo o rosto com uma mão, mas ergueu-o rapidamente e corado quando ouviu.

- Shakito!!!-Kanon se dirigiu a Leandro.-Te prepara bofe para virar purpurina!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, e Saga ficou estático e boquiaberto.

- Enfrentará a ira de...Sagay!-com as mãos na cintura, arrancando risadas da platéia que batia palmas e vibrava.

- KANON! -Saga berrou e depois viu que as garotas que o acompanharam no ônibus estavam ali.- "Está queimando meu filme com as mulheres!!!"

- SAGA É GAY QUE EU SEI! SAGA É GAY QUE EU SEI! SAGA É GAY QUE EU SEI!-gritava o público, deixando Saga mais irado e envergonhado ainda.

- Ah, não...ele não é gay não!-berrou uma ruiva que apareceu de repente do lado deles!"

- Julie...

- Ele tá arruinando a apresentação do Leozinho...-Mila-chan lamentava e ao olhar Shaka.- Oi.-com um grande sorriso.

- MEU MARIDO NÃO É GAY!!!-berrou uma jovem com traços orientais do outro lado.

- Van? DARKROSE!!!-Julie.chan correu para a garota de braços estendidos.-Minha eterna rival!!!

- JUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"-ela abraçou de volta.-A única que eu divido o Saga! Dias pares é meu e ímpares é seu! Viu que tão fazendo com o Saga? Eu mato aquela biba cabeluda! As meninas tão aqui!

- É irmão dele!-Julie apontou com o polegar para Saga, vermelho entre a ira e vergonha.-Seus olhos tão ficando vermelhos...quer um colírio?

- NOSSA!!!!!!!!! E A CARA DO SAGA!!!

- Eu...sou o...Saga!-ele respondeu entre os dentes.

- Bela interpretação de cosplay...ô...gatinho!-respondeu Darkrose.

- EXPLOSÃO GAYLACTICA ROSA!!-gritou Kanon do palco, arrancando gargalhadas e aplausos de todos.

- EU MATO ELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritou Saga.

- Isso não vai acabar bem...-suspirou Shaka.

No sexto andar, uma das staffs do evento finalmente sentava em uma cadeira após ter subido desde o terceiro andar a pé, pensando quem foi o infeliz que desligou as malditas escadas rolantes e em como torturaria o sujeito.

Foi quando ela ouviu...

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????

Então ela percebeu que aquele seria um looongo dia...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso...

No stand de games...

Tathy estava jogando PS2, o jogo do Santuário. E ninguém conseguia vencê-la, quando ela usava Kamus.

- Isso tá ficando monótomo...-ela suspirou.

- Minha vez!-ela estancou ao reconhecer a voz do cosplay lindo do Aiolia que havia visto no hotel.

- E vai jogar com quem?-ela perguntou, após recuperar-se.

- Comigo, ora.-ele sorriu.-O Cavaleiro de Leão é o mais forte de todos os Cavaleiros de ouro!

- Todos dizem isso.-ela desdenhou.-Mas eu gosto do Aiolia e sei que meu gatinho é o mais forte!

Aiolia sorriu convencido.

- Mas vou colocar ele em um esquife de gelo eterno!-ela sorriu malignamente, assustando-o.

- Nunca vai conseguir!-respondeu Aiolia.

- Claro que ela vai, mona mi.-Kamus apareceu atrás deles, de braços cruzados e sério, assustando-os.-Lógico que até mesmo em um jogo eu sou superior!

- Vai assustar sua mãe!-Aiolia respondeu, recuperando-se do susto.

Kamus continuou, ignorando a explosão de raiva de Aiolia.

- A superioridade dos aquarianos é óbvia, até para você.

- O que quis dizer com isso?-Aiolia o encarou.

- Ih, desencana que a Tathy nunca venceu o Aiolia. Nem com o Kamus!-Annely apareceu de repente, assustando Kamus, que praticamente pulou de lado em uma pose defensiva.-Que foi, meu filho? Eu não mordo não!

- Você me chutou nos...errr...e depois caiu de cara em...de você não duvido nada!-Kamus respondeu.-Você...é maligna!

-Para de me lembrar do incidente no ônibus!-ela estreitou o olhar.

- Qual é o seu problema com o meu...o...-apontando para baixo, encabulado.-Você entendeu!

- Para de falar assim! Todos vão pensar o que de mim???-ela gritou.

- O lugar é enorme! Por que não some, mon petit e me deixa em paz?

Lulu fechou os olhos e se arrepiou, Kamus ergueu uma sombrancelha sem entender.

- Que foi?"

- Você falou francês comigo...eu ADOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOO FRANCÊS!!!

Kamus se colocou atrás de Tathy.

- Eu to te zoando, meu filho.-ela sorriu e se voltou para Aiolia.- Vença o Kamus!

Ele estreitou o olhar e apertou os ombros de Tathy, como um técnico que incentiva um boxeador.

- Acaba com ele! Arrasa com esta...maluca!

- Está levando isso pro pessoal? -Annely indagou.

- Estou sim.

- Seu personagem é fraco! O cara só taca gelo. Isso qualquer criança com um balde de gelo faz.-Kamus foi ficando nervoso a cada palavra dita por ela.-A execução Aurora é igual mangueira de bombeiro. O Kamus é um frustrado!-suspirou.

- Pensei que ele era o seu amor.-Tathy estranhou.

- Mas ele é um cavaleirinho de quinta!"-ela sorriu ao perceber a reação de "Kamus".-Acaba com ele tio Aiolia! Pensa que ele engravidou sua sobrnha e ela era virgem e mal tinha quinze anos quando a largou sozinha no mundo para cuidar da criança!

Aiolia ficou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- EU TE MATO, KAMUS!-saltou no pescoço do cavaleiro.-COMO PODE ENGRAVIDAR E ABANDONAR MINHA SOBRINHA DE QUINZE ANOS SOZINHA NO MUNDO?!?

- AIOLIA SUA ANTA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM SOBRINHA!!-Kamus e ele rolavam no chão, um tentando enforcar e o outro se soltar.

- Eu hein!-Annely se afastou da confusão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Que vergonhoso!-uma das figuras malignas observava de longe Milo perseguindo cosplays semi-nuas com Pingüim.

- Nunca me diverti tanto!-a outra com um binóculo vendo Aiolia e Kamus rolarem no chão,brigando.

- Nem eu, irmã!-outras duas viam a cena do palco de cosplays e riam.

- Isso está melhor do que eu pensei.-a líder analisava.-Neste ritmo...eles se matarão!

- Mas...se Atena aparecer? Ou se o Kurumada desconfiar?

- Atena não vai aparecer e é só dar mais uma garrafa de saque para ele que o velho se acalma. Agora, digita mais do roteiro de Lost Canvas e manda pra Shiori pensar que é idéia dela.-ordenou a líder.

- Agora?-a mais jovem desanimou.-Quero ver o que os outros tão aprontando...

- Agora, Tália!

- Você é chata, Terpsicore!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Por sua vez, Talita Sagittarius estava cansada de andar pelo AW. Decidiu dar uma volta ao centro da cidade, avisando a Tathy que estava de saída. Pegou o metrô, e quando parou na Estação Paraíso, um furioso Kyoto, trajando sua sapuris, entrou olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguém.

- Merda! Os Idiotas de Athena não estão neste trem também!

- Te largaram aqui?-Talita indagou.

Radamantis a encarou, reconhecendo uma das fãs hospedadas no hotel. E justo a loira que lutava ferozmente com o rapaz que adorava gritar Verrrrrrrrrrrrgueiro para zoar os amigos, pela posse do talismã de Hades.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu que quis ficar e...e...-ficou indeciso.

- Ficou perdido.-completou Talita.

- Eu nunca me perco!!!

- Tá certo...vamos dar um volta?-ela o puxou para descer na próxima estação, e ele a seguiu em silêncio. Aí a garota parou e apontou para ele.-Vai andar por aí com esta coisa?

- O que é que tem?

- Está ridículo!-ela falou calmamente.

- E você?-apontando para ela vestida de Ares.

- Sou linda de qualquer jeito.

Neste ponto, ele teve que concordar.

- O que tem em mente, garota?-ele perguntou entrando em outro trem com ela.

- Além de conquistar o mundo? Hummmm...-pensando-Não sei.

- Para onde vamos?

- Não faço idéia.

- Não sabe para onde este trem vai? Não mora no raio desta cidade?-ele bradou.

- Sou de Belo Horizonte, cara. Longe pacas daqui.-ela respondeu com calma.

- Isso é um pesadelo...-Radamanthis murmurou.-Não pode piorar...

- RADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-uma voz aguda o fez estremecer inteiro.

- Ih,legal...um cosplay emo do Valentine.-Talita riu.

- Valentine de Harpia para você, darling...para ele...-apontando para Radamanthis que se escondeu atrás da Talita.-Val...Val de Harpia.

- Não pode piorar...-o Kyoto resmungou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aeroporto internacional de Cumbica.

- Anda Tatsume!-Atena ordenava, pegando sua bolsa enquanto seu lacaio pessoal carregava suas malas.

Ele as jogou no chão, parecendo pensativo, fazendo algumas contas nos dedos.

- Isso não faz sentido...não podemos ter vindo tão rápido de Athenas até São Paulo, senhorita!

- E você já viu algum fic fazer sentido, Tatsume? Basta escrever alguma besteira que pareça convincente e pronto!

Tatsume pensou, repensou e por fim concordou.

- E agora, senhorita?

- Vamos atrás daqueles inconseqüentes! Sigam-me os bons!-ao se virar, ela dá uma topada em um homem alto, de sobretudo negro.-OW! Olha por onde anda!!!

- Desculpe, não estou acostumado a estes mapas desenhado por mortais. Geralmente deixo meu lacaio Radamantis cuidar destes pormenores.

- HADES!!!-Atena exclamou assustada.

- Oh...Atena.-ele respondeu sem emoção.

Continua...OO

Notas dos autores (autores?! Muhauahauahauaha!!!)

Mozão e Mozinho: apelido carinhoso que os fãs deram ao casal yaoi Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

Ficwriters que cederam gentilmente seus nicks e suas caras à tapa nesse capítulo:

ZiegfriedAenslaend

Jéssi Amamiya

Dark Faye

Botan Minamino

Scorpion Lyra

Ayumi

Lithos

Pipe

Lord Hades

Arthemisys

Kurt

Juli.chan

Milla

Darkrose

Thaty

Annely

Pingüim Aquariano

Talita Sagittarius


End file.
